


Carlos/TK Collection

by bowsie22



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short, sometimes connected Carlos/TK fics. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 41
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: TK should be used to how Carlos makes him feel by now. But sometimes, he still gets caught out.

TK didn’t have much experience with romance, Alan always thinking that it was too cliché. Of course, now TK knew that Alan didn’t actually love him, the lack of romance made a lot more sense.

Carlos though? He was different. Carlos was a romantic. He didn’t necessarily believe in big, eye-catching romantic acts. It was the little things for Carlos. Breakfast in bed on their days off, having lunch together on long shifts, knowing TK’s favourite shows and movies. Wow, Alex really screwed up his perception of relationships, hadn’t he?

But Carlos’ idea of romanticism bought them to this. Carlos picking him up from the fire house with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Ignoring the whistles and cat calls from his team, TK approached his boyfriend, aware of the blush on his cheeks.

“What’s this?”

“Flowers. I saw them, they were pretty and they made me think of you.”

TK could deny the giggle until the day he died.

“What’s the occasion?”

“I don’t need a reason to bring you flowers, I just wanted to.”

Again the giggle, again the denial. TK’s blush spread, which delighted Carlos. He knew that TK had a bad relationship before this one, so he was determined to show TK how things should be. Namely TK being spoiled and treated like he deserved. Handing TK the flowers, grinning at the small, embarrassed smile he got in return, Carlos led his boyfriend to the car, hand on the small of his back.

“So, what are the plans for tonight?”

“No, no baby. That’s a surprise. I have it all planned.”

The pout was effective, so Carlos generally avoided looking at it when possible. Thank God for driving.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be awesome. You trust me, right?”

Carlos took his eyes off the road for a few seconds, looking at TK. The other looked back, a grin on his face and happiness (maybe love? Carlos didn’t want to get ahead of himself here).

“I trust 100% Carlos Reyes.”

A/N New fave tv show. Do not however like the pair name of Tarlos, don’t know why.


	2. Chapter 2 alpha/omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SlytherinQueen021 on AO3: So many ideas. Alpha Carlos and Omega TK.

Being an omega wasn’t easy. Especially not when working as a firefighter. TK had gotten used, over years, to being hit on when carrying alphas and betas out of burning buildings. Or people refusing his help because he’s an omega. All TK could do then was walk away and let one of his teammates help them instead.

Looking back, TK could admit that New York was not good him. he had a serious lack of confidence in himself, partly down to the public reaction to an omega doing what they perceived to be an alpha’s job. His team wasn’t that supportive either. If not for his father being their captain, TK knew that his hours at the station would have been miserable.

And then there was Alex. That had not been a healthy relationship. Comparing Alex to Carlos made him realise that Alex was the biggest mistake he ever made. The alpha was controlling, made him take the pill for their entire relationship, which had a serious effect on his mental health and refused to officially claim the omega. Of course, now Alex knew that it was because Alex spent their entire relationship in love with some beta and was just using TK for heat sex.

Moving to Austin had been the escape he needed. And meeting Carlos was the icing on the cake. The alpha was a world apart from Alex. He supported TK in everything he did and when things got difficult, or TK was struggling with his sobriety, Carlos was there for him to lean on and depend on. They weren’t officially mated yet, but TK was already happier in Austin than he could ever remember being in New York.

“TK, you ok?”

“Hm, oh yeah dad, just thinking. You sure you want to go to your treatment alone? I’ll happily go with you.”

“This is your day off too son. Go spend some time with Carlos and enjoy yourself. But not too much, kay? You got pretty banged up yesterday, take it slow.”

Sometimes he thought Alex was right and he and his were too close and did share too much information. But then TK remembered how his dad was there for him through his addiction, his recovery, his relapse, his OD, his asshole boyfriends (some slightly abusive. One very abusive who was the reason for his addiction) and decided that Alex was stupid and should never be listened to.

“I’m sure you filled Carlos in on my injury?”

“I sure did! Stay safe kid.”

With a final wave to his son, Owen closed the door behind him. Noticing the car pulling up to their house, he stood by his car, waiting for Carlos.

“Captain. Good morning.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so early Carlos.”

“I knew you had an early appointment and I didn’t want TK to be alone for too long.”

Owen smiled at the alpha’s uncharacteristic bashfulness. TK had finally snagged an alpha worth his time.

“Well, I can’t say I’m upset that you’re here. TK is inside making himself breakfast and I won’t be back until late. Paperwork to do, people to meet. Have a good day Carlos.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a good day. Carlos had managed to save the breakfast TK was cooking. Not that the younger man was a bad cook, but he struggled doing it one handed. They spent the day cuddling on the couch and watching terrible action movies. TK always loved introducing people to The Velocipastor. Carlos’ reactions did not disappoint. A few hours after dinner, which they ordered in, Carlos finally moved. He untangled himself from his omega, stretching, putting on a bit of a show for TK.

“Your dad will be home soon, I should head out.”

TK reached out, hooking his finger through a loop on Carlos’ jeans.

“You know, you could spend the night?”

Carlos laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to TK’s lips. It quickly turned passionate, TK trying to pull the alpha back onto the couch. Carlos stepped away, eyes running over the omega’s body.

“As much fun as that sounds cariño, I don’t think I could keep my hands off you. And we don’t want your father hearing that, do we?”

“No, I guess not. Fine, I’ll walk you to the door.”

They walked to the door, hand in hand. TK pulled Carlos back before he could open the door, turning him to face the younger man.

“I have a heat coming up. In two weeks. It’ll be my first one since we got together.”

Not wanting to make any assumptions, Carlos nodded, letting TK lead the conversation.

“I want to spend it with you. I want to be yours officially. If you’ll have me?”

The staring was unnerving. TK fidgeted in place. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe Carlos didn’t want it? Any doubts he may have had were quickly dispelled when Carlos pulled him into his arms, hugging TK tight.

“There is nothing I want more in this world than to be your alpha. If you’ll have me?”

“Don’t be stupid. I love you Carlos, of course I want you.”

“I love you too.”

“As much as I enjoy seeing my son so happy, I don’t need to hear your heat and claiming plans. Maybe this can be done closer to the big event?”

“Captain Strand! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there. I’m just, I’ll just go.”

Carlos rushed out of the house, trying to ignore Captain Strand laughing while TK gave out to his father. God, that man scared him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, spending your heat together huh? That’s a pretty big deal son. You must really trust Carlos.”

“I do dad. I love him. He’s the one.”

“You know what TK? I don’t think you could have chosen a better alpha. He’ll make you do happy.”

Carlos did make him happy. And the idea of a future, a family with Carlos? TK couldn’t imagine anything better.


	3. Chapter 4 trying to impress Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cateyesinlove on Tumblr: Carlos trying so hard to get Owen to like him when in reality ownen adores him

“You don’t have to try so hard.”

Carlos flipped the steak on the grill, ignoring his boyfriend. TK laughed, wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist.

“Ignoring me won’t make me go away.”

“I’m still prepared to try.”

Pressing a kiss to Carlos’ cheek, TK bounced over to Paul and Mateo who were arguing over how much water to put in the water balloons Owen had supplied. Speaking of the captain, he was sunning himself on a sun lounger beside Michelle’s pool.

Carlos knew it was pathetic. But he also knew how important his father was to TK. And so, Carlos wanted Owen to like him. And he worked hard to make the older man like him. Playing golf with him, cooking his favourite meals when Carlos was at their house and most importantly, keeping TK happy. But still Carlos wasn’t sure if the older man liked him or if he only tolerated him for TK’s sake. Hence the barbecue. Carlos said it was a team building exercise for all members of the 126, but TK knew that it was just a way to impress Owen. And speaking of Owen.

“Carlos, I know you’re the host, but you don’t have to do all the work. Let me help.”

“It’s fine sir, honestly. I like cooking.”

“How many times do I have to tell you son, just call me Owen.”

Carlos shrugged, still not completely comfortable around the other man.

“Carlos, I know why you’re doing all this.”

“Sir?”

“Tk says that you want to impress me.”

Carlos groaned. Damn his boyfriend and his inability to lie to his dad.

“Carlos, I already like you. You make TK happier thank I think I’ve ever seen him, how could I dislike you? You don’t have to try to make me like you Carlos, I already do. Steak is burning by the way.”

Carlos swore, pulling the steak off the grill. He watched Owen wink at TK as he walked back to his sun lounger, busying himself with the grill, trying to avoid his boyfriend’s smug smile. TK leaned in and pressed a kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

“See, told you my dad loved you.”


	4. Chapter 4 mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SlytherinQueen021 on AO3: Mpreg.

As a cop, Carlos was equipped to deal with anything. Or so he thought. Dealing with a pregnant husband? He thought he was ready, turns out he was not. TK was emotional. Anything could make him cry, even his father saving a cat from a tree!

“I’m sorry.”

His husband sobbed into his hands.

“No no baby. It’s ok. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! You work so hard during the day and I can’t even cook you a damn dinner for when you come home!”

Carlos grimaced, looking down at the charred lump of what was supposed to be eggplant parmigiana.

“Hey no, it’s ok. I mean, you’re cooking wasn’t really great to begin with so –“

Oh no. What had he done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, Carlos loved TK, everyone knew that. And Carlos loved sex with TK, every knew that too. The scratched on Carlos back and hickies on TK’s everything were evidence enough. But even the cop had to admit that it was getting a bit ridiculous.

“He woke me up at 2 and 5 this morning for sex Michelle. I can’t keep up. At this rate, it’s gonna fall off.”

The traitor laughed into her coffee, ignoring her friend’s glare.

“I’m sorry, but what do you want me to do? Talk to Owen?”

“Talk to my father in law about my sex life. God no!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a difficult nine months. Well ten, whoever said that pregnancies lasted nine months was a liar. But looking at his son in his arms, his husband sleeping in the hospital bed, the nine months of mood swings, bad cooking and too much sex was worth it. Saying that though? There wasn’t gonna be another pregnancy for a long time in the Reyes/Strand household.


	5. Chapter 5 - sequel to chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BunnyGirl_Bane on AO3: Are we getting a second part to this Chapter 2

TK always used to dread being mated. Alex hadn’t been a great alpha, ignoring TK’s needs and manipulating the younger man. It really wasn’t healthy. But Carlos, he was completely different. He catered to all of TK’s needs now matter how ridiculous. Even more so now they were officially mated. Paul always laughed, saying the two were disgustingly in love and TK couldn’t help but agree.

“Hey baby.”

TK leaned back into his mate’s arms, smiling as the other man kissed along his jawline, trailing kisses down his neck to their bond mark that rested between his neck and shoulder. Nuzzling their mark, Carlos grinned as TK sent waves of happiness and contentment down their bond.

“What you cooking?”

“Your mother gave me her recipe for her enchiladas. I figured I’d try it out. It is our anniversary after all.”

“A year of being mates.”

“Best year of my life.”

Reaching past the younger man, Carlos turned the hob off, turning TK to face him. He kissed him omega, trying to dragon him away from his cooking. Laughing, breathless, TK pulled away from Carlos.

“No, stop. I know what you want Carlos Reyes and you’re not getting it.”

“At all?”

Knowing the cop was pouting at him, TK refused to look at him.

“Not right now. Let’s eat dinner first.”

“And then I get dessert?”

“Oh my God, no! Never again, I am never sleeping with you ever again after that, get away from me!”

TK shoved his alpha away, swatting away his grabby hands.

“No, go set the table. If I’ve forgiven you by the time we eat, I might let you kiss me.”

Laughing, Carlos did as his mate asked. Watching the younger man in front of the stove, cooking his mother’s recipe, he couldn’t remember a time he’d been this happy.

Being mated to TK was amazing, everything he thought it would be. He knew there was only one more thing needed to make their life perfect and thinking back to what he found in the bathroom bin this morning, Carlos hoped that TK had some news to share with him tonight.

A/N So, I guess that this is open to mpreg now?


	6. Chapter 6 - scared TK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PinkSparkleUnicorn on AO3: TK getting hurt and having to take pain meds but not wanting to relapse and Carlos and Owen helping him

“No.”

“TK, son.”

“No dad. I don’t care, I’m not taking them.”

Sighing, Owen shared a look with Carlos. Throwing his hands up in the air, he stood up.

“Fine, fine. You want to be stubborn about this, that’s fine. But I’m not listening to you complain about the pain of your broken ribs keeping you awake. Not again!”

TK turned to Carlos, who smiled at him.

“Dinner?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was eaten and Owen had cleaned up, the three moved into the living area, turning on the news. Wincing in pain, TK tried to settle on the couch. Damn, broken ribs sucked. Owen went to the kitchen, returning with the pain medication, placing them in front of his son.

“Son, I understand why you don’t want to do this. Why you don’t want to take these and risk slipping back. But I don’t think you understand how hard it is for Carlos and I to watch you suffer. You’re in pain TK, you need relief.”

“I am fine.”

“TK, sweetheart, you’re not. Your father and I are here, we’ll give you the tablets. We’re pretty good at reading your pain levels by now.”

“And I’ll know if you’re lying to me. Able to do that since you were six! TK, you’re not alone. We’re here for you.”

TK looked at his father who smiled reassuringly at him. He felt his boyfriend’s grip around his waist, a tight, warm comfort. He was scared, TK never could lie to his dad. But he wasn’t alone anymore. He had his dad, his team. He had Carlos. Taking a deep breath and regretting that decision instantly, he nodded.

“I’m never left alone with them, you two are in charge of giving them to me.”

“And Owen and I will check with each other when you ask, make sure that you’re not trying to play us. Ok?”

He tried to twist and give Carlos a kiss, whining when he realised he couldn’t. Laughing, the older man leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I think that’s a yes.”

“Great! I’ll go get some water. You two better be separated by the time I’m back.”

Laughing, TK pulled away from Carlos, accepting the water and tablet from Owen. He knew that in a few minutes everything would turn fuzzy and warm, so he concentrated on the warmth of his boyfriend at his side. He fell asleep to the voices of his two most important people washing over him, thinking that this was much better than it used to be.


	7. Chapter 8 - Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SlytherinQueen021 on AO3: So many ideas. Alex showing back up.

“Why the hell is he here?”

Paul looked away from his report, wondering who the captain was talking about. Looking down to the entrance, he saw a man loitering around the trucks. There was nothing too suspicious about him that Paul could see. No reason for Owen to be glaring at him. He never knew that the captain was capable of hatred like that

“Uh, you know him?”

“That is Alex.”

Paul swore, joining his captain at the banister to glare at the other man. TK had told his team everything about New York and his addiction after he got shot. One thing was made very clear to them. That Alex was not allowed anywhere near TK ever again and if he showed his face, Judd and Carlos would have to be held back. Paul thanked all the higher powers there were that the two were teaching safety drills at an elementary school nearby. Then again, he might need some help holding back the captain.

“Paul keep TK in the kitchen. He doesn’t need to see this.”

Approaching Alex, Owen was pleased to see the other man tense up. Good, he did not want that bastard to feel comfortable here, like he had a place here.

“Captain Strand. Sir, how are you?”

“Good, I’m good Alex. Enjoying life here. What about you? Still with that other man.”

Alex flushed, unable to meet Owen’s eyes.

“No, no. We broke up a few months ago.”

Owen nodded, delighting in the other’s obvious uncomfortableness. Alex cleared his throat, eyes moving around the fire house.

“Is he here?”

“There are a lot of he’s here.”

“You know I mean TK!”

“I do know that. I also know that there is no chance in hell you are getting anywhere near my son. You broke his heart, you nearly killed him.”

“It’s not my fault your son is weak!”

Owen leaned in, making sure that Owen was the only person who could hear his next words.

“You sure as hell didn’t help! Belittling him every chance you got, supporting him in nothing! You treated my son terribly and I am damn glad that he had moved into bigger and better things. You are a horrible human being Alex and the only person in this world I can say with no uncertainty that I hate. You deserve to die old and alone, with no one to love you. That is the least you deserve. Now I suggest you turn around and leave. Go right back to New York. Because TK told his team everything and they would love nothing more than to have some one on one time with you. And let’s not forget TK’s new boyfriend. He’s a cop. Access to a gun and all that. I don’t think you want to face him.”

Alex stuttered a reply, one Owen ignored as he walked back to the kitchen, back to his son. Alex was a coward, he would run back to New York with his tail between his legs.

But TK? His son was a fighter. He fought his addiction, his self-worth issues and he won. Surrounded by family, TK would go from strength to strength and forget that Alex ever existed, Owen would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SlytherinQueen021 on AO3: Jealous TK or Carlos.

TK knew his boyfriend was attractive. Add that hotness to his uniform and you had a man that got hit on a lot. Normally TK was fine with that. He got hit on too, he knew it was a thing that happened. But there was something different about this guy.

This guy being the new paramedic, Matt. TK still couldn’t say his name without an eyeroll, not since Carlos walked into the firehouse and Matt started flirting incessantly and didn’t stop even when Carlos pointed to his boyfriend. Instead, it got worse. According to Nancy who spent the most time with him, Matt bragged about this. Flirting with and stealing boyfriends from other guys. And girls. Seemingly it was a thing with his friends? TK didn’t know and didn’t care, it needed to stop.

“You glare at him anymore, you gonna set him on fire.”

“Good thing we’re in a firehouse then, isn’t it?”

“TK.”

Sighing, TK turned to Judd. He was still surprised at how close he had gotten to the Texan, but the man was basically an older brother by now.

“I know I’m being stupid about this, but.”

Looking back down at Matt flirting with an increasingly desperate looking Carlos, TK felt the twinge again.

“But that NY boy ruined you.”

“Hey, hurtful.”

“Not in a bad way. But he broke your heart and you’re finding it hard to trust again. It’s understandable. But TK, come on. Carlos looks at you like you you’re all there is and nothing else in the world matter. Like I look at Grace. It’s honestly a bit gross. You know he’d never betray you.”

“He’s right you know.”

TK did not scream, not matter what Judd said.

“Carlos, how long have you been there?”

“Since Judd started talking about the ex.”

The ex. No one called him by his name, refusing to offer him that respect. Carlos moved forward, dimly aware of Judd leaving the two alone. He pulled TK into his arms, smiling as the younger man relaxed.

“Matt can flirt all he wants. But why would I go for him when I have you? It’s like getting the ribeye when I can get the fillet.”

“You need to spend less time with Judd. I’m sorry, I know you’re right. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid and trust me, if I ever see your ex, I’m gonna punch his face in.”

“You can get in line.”

Laughing, Carlos pressed a flurry of kisses to TK’s cheeks, delighting in the other man’s giggles.

“Look, Tommy and your dad told Matt that if he keeps hitting on me, Matt’ll be moved to another team. So, we’ll see how long he lasts. I mean, who can resist me?”

“I did. For a while.”

“Like a week.”

“Excuse you, I lasted longer than that!”

Caught up in their little argument, neither man noticed Judd talking to Matt, nor the younger man paling and scurrying away from the, unknown to him, gentle cowboy. Looking at the retreating back, Judd shook his head. The things he did for family


End file.
